


Flicker

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Damnyell x Link, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this shit, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Smut, Something otherwordly, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Damnyell finds Link working late at the office one night and asks him for a dance. Events transpire...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few anons at Tumblr asked for this and an attempt was made.

Link was hunched over his desk. The office was dimly lit, only a lonely desk lamp gave the air a flickering yellow hue. Link kept glancing at the light. He should just change the bulb, but the cheapskate in him wanted to use it till it popped on its own. So, the light kept flickering, and Link kept looking at it.

It was late. Way too late to be at the office if you asked anyone else, but it wasn’t like Link was in a hurry to get back to his empty bachelor pad. What would he do there? Probably just more work. So, it didn’t really matter. And it was nice and quiet here at this hour. He could usually concentrate better when everyone else had left.

Tonight seemed to be an exception. He just kept looking at that goddamn flickering light.

“Good evening,” a soft voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Link jumped in his seat and cursed out loud. He turned, looking wide-eyed at the man standing there.

“Damnyell,” Link sighed when he recognized the figure. He was standing a few feet from Link, hidden by the shadows, but the shaggy hair and the slightly hunched posture were dead giveaways. It was not surprising that Link hadn’t heard him come in; he was always so silent. There was something almost magical about how he moved.

When Damnyell first appeared at the office, everyone had been as surprised as he himself was. One day he was just there. The crew got used to him pretty quickly. He was often seen skulking around the set and periodically sneaking into the kitchen. Josh had gotten into the habit of leaving him stuff to eat. Some days it was leftovers from the few good foods he got to make for the show, and other times, he just cooked something nice for Damnyell to try. Damnyell seemed to appreciate his efforts and kept leaving Josh little presents. Drawings of wonderfully weird things and little wooden statues he somehow was able to make even though no one knew where he got the wood from. Josh proudly displayed all of them on his desk. 

Damnyell had also taken a liking to Link early on and, after a short adjustment period, Link had grown very fond of him too. Their talks were always fun and different. It was kind of refreshing to talk to someone who didn’t obey the usual social conventions. You never knew what you were going to get with him. Link appreciated that Damnyell was never annoyed with his mood shifts or spontaneity. And when Link purposefully suspended his intelligence Damnyell seemed to almost revel in it.

Link still didn’t know where Damnyell had come from or even really what he was. Link had a vague feeling that Damnyell was maybe not a human at all. Link had asked about his origins, multiple times, and every time he got a different, ambiguous answer. He’d started to think that maybe Damnyell was some kind of a spirit or a being from an alternative universe. In any case, he was here now, and it seemed that he was not about to go away anytime soon.

“Hello. Have I frightened you? You said a wicked word,” Damnyell stated,

“I’m sorry, Damnyell. Yes, I got a bit scared. Didn’t hear you coming in.”

“It’s okay. Sometimes I like to say wicked words too.”

“Really? Like what?” Link was suddenly intrigued. He’d never heard him curse before.

“Oh, I don’t feel like saying them right now,” Damnyell said and glided into the light. Link lifted his gaze to look him in the eyes. Something warm sloshed in his belly. No one looked at him like Damnyell did.

“It’s quiet,” Damnyell remarked. Link nodded.

“We’re the only ones here.”

“And Richard.”

“Yes, obviously. Richard,” Link said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“He’s sleeping,” Damnyell said and stepped closer. He towered over Link. Link had to crane his neck to look at him from his sitting position.

“Is he now?”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you?” Link asked. He had no idea where this conversation was heading. Not that that was unusual with Damnyell. After their talks, Link was often left feeling confused and strangely exhilarated. 

“I saw your light. It’s dancing.”

“Yeah. I should change the bulb,” Link said, glancing at the lamp.

“Do you want to dance?” 

“What?” Link’s head whipped back to Damnyell. He was smiling that ethereal smile of his. His head was tilted a bit, and he looked like an excited puppy.

“Like in general or now?” Link asked – just in case, you never knew with Damnyell.

“Now. With me.”

“Oh. Um… okay.” _Why the heck not?_ Link got up from his chair. Damnyell stood so close to him that he basically rose right against the taller man. The warmth in Link’s stomach solidified.

“Should we put on some music?” Link asked as the warmth raced up and flooded his neck and cheeks. They were so close, he could feel the body heat radiating off of the other man. If Link lifted his hands, he could place them on his chest. All of a sudden, that was all he wanted to do. To touch him. 

_I wonder what he’d do if I kissed him?_ The thought was new and a bit scary. Was it the low light and the intimacy of being alone at the office that made him think that? Or had he always kind of wondered? Link sucked the edge of his lip between his teeth and waited. Damnyell’s head tilted the other way as he asked, “Don’t you like this music?”

Link crooked an eyebrow at him. There was no music playing in the office. The man really had a vivid imagination. Link was trying to decide whether to go with the fantasy or say something to correct him when suddenly, he heard it too. It was so faint – probably coming from somewhere outside. Link could barely hear it. But it really was there; a gloomy little jazzy piece with some kind of brass instrument and piano. It was slow and peculiar. Link turned, leaned over his desk, and cracked the window open. The notes became instantly clearer. Damnyell smiled at him.

“I like this one.”

“Me too,” Link said with a soft smile.

His hips had started to sway slightly in rhythm with the music. Sometimes his body reacted like that, moving without his conscious prompting. Damnyell’s head followed Link’s movements like he was a snake and Link his charmer. He looked transfixed. His gaze was different than usual, still warm but more present somehow. 

Link swallowed. The air in the room was changing. He felt like they were slipping into a dream. Link’s brain felt hazy, and his movements were slow and overly deliberate. Link’s hands rose in front of his face and twined together as his hips moved in wider circles. His eyes closed for a moment and he let the music take him over.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Damnyell’s hands hovered over his hips. Link lowered his own hands so he could look at him. Damnyell’s gaze flashed to Link’s eyes as if asking for permission. Link took his hands in his own and pressed them firmly on his hips. His hands traveled up Damnyell’s arms and wrapped around his shoulders. They stood only slightly apart, and every roll of Link’s hips brought them closer together.

The music was melancholy, but Link felt anything but. They danced the slowest of slow dances; their feet barely moving as they swayed in tandem. Damnyell was not moving as fluidly as Link, but when Link’s body finally pressed fully against him, his hips moved with Link’s, finding a rhythm that suited them both. Link pressed his cheek against Damnyell’s solid chest and closed his eyes. Damnyell’s shirt was soft against his cheek, and he smelled like a summer night, crisp and sweet. Link was glad he could hold onto the taller man as he suddenly felt light-headed.

“You move like the water,” Damnyell murmured. A puff of air escaped out of Link’s nose. He decided to take that as a compliment.

“I like the way you move too,” Link said. He could hear Damnyell’s heartbeat quickening. Link smiled against him. His fingers found their way into Damnyell’s neck and gently brushed the sensitive skin just below his hairline, making him sigh. A small sound followed the sigh. It came deep from his throat. It was almost like a purr.

“Richard is still sleeping,” he whispered. Link moved his head and pressed his chin against Damnyell’s chest so that he could look up at him. He had no idea what to say to that.

“Oh?” he finally just said.

“I would like you to kiss me now.” Damnyell was looking down at him, eyes dark and twinkly.

Link’s stomach turned into a furnace and tingles ran all over his body. He licked his lips and stood on his tiptoes. Damnyell leaned down, and their lips touched. It was the lightest of kisses. Like wings of sprites had touched upon Link’s lips. They stood still, lips barely touching, breathing each other in. Link felt thoroughly intoxicated. Damnyell’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and gently licked Link’s bottom lip.

“You taste like the sea too. Are you a merman?”

Link couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him. He’d been eating salted peanuts a little while ago; he probably still tasted a bit salty. Damnyell laughed with him.

“Maybe,” Link said as their laughter slowly died. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. The world had tilted when their bodies came together.

“Kiss me again, merman,” Damnyell said, voice low and throaty. Link obeyed eagerly. Their lips met with more pressure now, and Link opened up for Damnyell to explore in his mouth. His hands moved from Link’s hips to wrap around his back. One of his hands slipped under Link’s shirt and caressed the skin on his back in slow, ever-increasing circles. Link trembled in his arms. Damnyell tilted his head away enough to be able to speak against Link’s parted lips.

“You shiver. Do you need me to warm you?” There was an edge of mirth in his voice.

“Yes, please. Please, Damnyell warm me,” Link pleaded breathlessly and dove for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically had a minor meltdown writing this chapter. This is the fourth try. So take it as you will.

Link was swept into Damnyell’s arms and lifted off his feet. For such a sweet creature, he was surprisingly strong as Link suddenly felt light as a feather. Somehow, the coffee table was moved or moved on its own – who knew – and Link was lowered on the carpet under it. Damnyell hovered over him on hands and knees and looked at Link with unprecedented intensity.

Link drew a shaky breath. The air in the room changed. It was like they were encased in a bubble; their time had stopped, but everything around them still moved as before. Even the flickering light had dimmed, and Link wondered absentmindedly if the bulb was finally giving out. Link’s senses sharpened. He felt the carpet under him like he never had before; the softness was overwhelming.

Damnyell tilted his head and asked, “Do you feel warmer?”

The heat coiled in Link’s stomach and radiated outwards. His limbs felt soft and malleable. He stretched them reveling in the feeling.

“Yes. I feel warmer,” Link answered as a smile spread across his face.

Damnyell ducked down and kissed the corner of his lips. Link’s lips chased after Damnyell’s as he rose back over him.

“And now?”

“Mm-hmm. Warmer,” Link muttered. He stared at the approaching straggled hair as Damnyell lowered again and kissed just under his jawline. Link breathed a soft sigh.

“How about now?” Damnyell’s voice was a husky whisper. It sent shivers running down Link’s spine.

“Yes. Definitely warmer.”

There was another kiss, a bit lower, near his Adam’s apple. A question. “Warmer?” A reply. “Yes.” Another kiss and another and another. Inch by inch moving closer to a part of Link that was waiting not so patiently. Finally, Damnyell’s lips lightly touched Link’s lower stomach, just above his waistband. Link’s toes curled.

“Oh gosh,” he gasped before the question was asked. He was trembling. Damnyell’s breath stayed there, a warm puff of air against Link’s skin – slowly driving him insane. Too close but yet miles too far. Then, he felt a slow, long lick that made him moan like he’d been fatally wounded.

“I’m gonna taste you now, merman. Want to know if you’re salty here as well,” Damnyell announced and palmed Link’s swollen cock through his pants. Link’s hips rose involuntarily to meet the pressure, and he gasped for air like a man drowning. And he was just that. He’d been left adrift in swells of otherworldly pleasure, and his shaky legs tread the water desperately to keep his head above water. He was afraid that if he went under he would never resurface.

Link’s breath came out in ragged puffs, and he squirmed under Damnyell’s hands that moved determinedly to rid Link of his clothes. Link’s boxers were bursting at the seams, and he whined when they were tugged down. Damnyell hummed happily at the sight of his straining cock. Link wasn’t in his right mind, but he was able to lift his head a bit to see Damnyell licking his lips before he bent down for that promised taste. The sight of him like that was just too much, and Link’s head thudded back onto the carpet and his eyes closed.

A wet tongue played with the tip of his erection, slowly lapped around it sending rivulets of warm spit running down Link’s cock. Link’s hands looked for something to grip on but found nothing. He settled on his own hair; he didn’t dare to touch Damnyell’s. He tugged and pulled and groaned. Then the tongue fondling him pressed hard against his shaft and licked the whole length of him. Link’s entire body was set aflame, and he cried out.

A warm breath followed back down the wet path it had left, and Link heard a small chuckle.

“How about now?”

“I think I’m combusting,“ Link whispered, voice hoarse like he’d been screaming for hours. He might have been. It felt like he’d been suspended on the edge of a fiery inferno since the dawn of time.

“I can help with that.”

Tight, wet warmth enveloped Link, but he had no more breath left to scream his satisfaction. He was plunged under the surface, sinking into the waves of pleasure, no longer trying to keep from drowning in them. His hips tried to rise from the carpet, but a palm was pressed firmly on his lower stomach. It kept him in place and somehow increased his enjoyment tenfold. Link was only breathing when he remembered to. Mostly, he just mumbled praise after another. Damnyell’s mouth moved on him, dragging hoarse curses out of his mouth between the commendations. Damnyell hummed at each word of approval. The vibrations traveled through Link’s dick and shot electric signals to his brain making him crave for more.

“Fuck me,” Link whimpered. Damnyell’s face rose up, leaving behind a drenched throbbing flesh that cried after the lost touch. Damnyell tutted.

“Tsk tsk. Wicked words again. Drawing so many wicked words from my merman.”

“Damnyell, please,” Link breathed, and his hands grabbed the other man’s collar. Link pulled him up to his face and kissed him desperately. When they parted, Link took Damnyell’s hand in his own and placed two of his fingers against his lips. Damnyell’s eyes followed with interest as his fingers disappeared inside Link’s mouth.

“Tasting me too? What do I taste like?”

Link released the soaked fingers and guided them between his legs.

“You taste like fire,” Link said. He wasn’t even sure why he said it, but it felt right. Damnyell nodded solemnly. Link pushed Damnyell’s fingers against his entrance and swallowed.

“Need you in me,” he rasped. They kissed, languid and wet and tender, while the fingers sank slowly in.

“You _are_ warm,” Damnyell noted as Link’s own hand dropped limply to his side, and Damnyell started to explore him on his own. Link nodded in acknowledgment and whimpered at the sensation of Damnyell moving inside him. Link opened up to him easily. He was at the bottom of the ocean already, waterlogged; pliant and willing.

Link’s hand moved to Damnyell’s waist, fingers slipping under his waistband. Damnyell shifted, giving him more room as wordless permission. Link slid further and found something warm and delectable, the length of which made his belly tighten with arousal. His hand wrapped around it and stroked slowly. He drew out a small sound; a moan or groan, maybe even been a purr. Link continued seeking more sounds while he was filled with gentle fingers. 

Soon, there was movement. Clothes strewn aside. Sighs and whispered words of affirmation. Link never knew this was the thing he’d been waiting for all his life. But now that it was here, it made sense, it felt inevitable. He was filled slowly. He was taken like never before by someone who, Link still suspected, was not a man at all. No, he was something more. Link felt it in his bones. Felt the otherness. And it made him tremble. And his heart beat faster. It made him new.

Link came like a landslide. It started slow, a few stones rolling down a hill. They gathered, made friends, ripped foliage, and took bigger stones with them. Before long, they were ripping down tree trunks and boulders. The earth moved; it was torn asunder as Link went to pieces and was gathered back together again by loving hands and soft lips. Damnyell came quieter, like a melody coming to a fitting conclusion. They stayed in each other’s arms for a long time after.

The next morning, when Link came to work, there was a wooden sculpture on his desk: a light bulb. And Link was sure that once in a while, it flickered.


End file.
